Mrs. Burrows
Mrs. Celia Burrows is Will Burrows's adoptive mother. She took him in after Sarah Jerome took Will Topsoil and left him there. At first, Celia is lazy and doesn't care about the family. She remains all day in front of TV, 'without counting short "trips" to the kitchen and bathroom'. However, she later joins Drake and becomes an important ally in the fight against the Styx. Book appearances 'Tunnels:' Mrs. Burrows first appears when Will Burrows comes back from digging with Chester. As usually, she is watching TV and has her programs all planned out. During this book, she's shown almost as a side character, never getting involved in what his son or husband are going through. She doesn't work or do the chores of the house. Her favorite place is literally, the armchair. Halfway through the book, after Roger an Will disappeared, she decides to go to Humphrey House in order to 'recover'. Because of this, Rebecca, is forced to move with Celia's sister, Jean. Deeper: At the beginning of Deeper, Celia is still at Humphrey House. During her stay, she's visited by Sarah, Will's real mother, who pretends to be Kate O'Leary, an Irish social worker. Sarah asks Celia about her family, trying to find information of the whereabouts of his son. However, Celia gets suspicious of Sarah: After this, she figured out Sarah was Will's real mother, confronting her about it. Sarah denies it but Celia acuses her of being responsible of the dissapearance of his son. The two women argue, ending the meeting abruptly. Sarah leaves enraged and decides to find Will on her own. Later on, still in Humphrey House, Celia suffers the effects of the Ultra Bug, with only minor complications such as swollen eyes. However, she sees another patient die because of it. At the end of the book she is shown watching the tape of the day Sarah visited her. Her final quote is "For your delight and delectation, the one and only Kate O'Leary, Woman of Intrigue. Well, Mrs. Kate whoever-you-are, there's nowhere on this earth you can hide that I won't find you. And I'm going to get my family back from you if it's the last thing I do." After this, is shown that she was being spied by a Styx agent, who was at the same time being watched by Drake. Freefall: During this book, Celia changes considerably. She starts working, rents an apartment and does yoga. She becomes interested in the matter of the disappearance of her husband, son and daughter and starts investigating about the Styx in the local library. There, she meets Ben Wilbrahams who is studying about the subject, too. She is closely observed by Drake, who finally reunites her with her family once Will and the doctor return to the surface. She's utterly shocked to find out about Rebecca being a Styx, and reluctant to believe it. She tries to stop Will of returning to the underground world suggesting they could go live near the sea instead. However, when Will refused to stay on Topsoil and returned with his father to the underground world, Celia joined Drake and his team in an attempt to stop the Styx. At the end of the book, Drake's mission fails and Celia is kidnapped by Styx agents, who take her to the Colony and use the Dark Light to interrogate her. But Celia is able to keep the intrussion of the Dark Lights away and counteract this subversive invention. Because of this, the Styx are forced to use no less than seven Dark Lights on her. In the final scene, she's taken the home of the Second Officer, who respected her and wanted to look after her after everything she'd been through. Physical Appearance Little is known about her physical appearance, but she is depicted as having medium-length dark hair. It is said that she is 36 years old. Personality In the first 2 books of the series, Mrs. Burrows is lazy and does not care about her husband and family. She often spent all of her time watching TV or going out to see movies (when she actually got out). She left the running of the family mainly to Rebecca. When she stays at Humphrey House, she gets annoyed and sometimes grouchy because some of the residents are strange. However, she later becomes more outgoing when she decides to investigate her family's disappearance. The whole experience working with Drake and fighting the Styx has toughened her up. Her development of her Dark Light-produced "turbo nose" has also made her an invaluable part of Will and his family. Quotes * "I pray that those around me may not spoil my peace of mind." - when Mrs. Burrows is resisting the Dark Lights in FreefallCategory:Characters Category:Tunnels Category:Deeper Category:Freefall Category:Closer Category:Spiral Category:Terminal Category:Female people Category:Main characters